The immortal Queen
by DragonHeart-san
Summary: Walk through Lucy Heartfilia Dragneels life. As we walk through her life in an alternate universe with what? no magic? Oh my gosh. Rated T for language and hinted sex. This IS going to have a M rated story with the lemons in it, as i have met many who would LOVE it but they wont read it because of the future lemons. ON HAITUS. WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.
1. Chapter 1 (FIXED AND UPDATED)

Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel! People call me Mistress Death or Mrs. Devil or, if they want to be in even more pain, Mrs. Dragneel. My husband, Natsu Dragneel, absolutely hates it when people use my real last name and we are not close friends or relatives. But my children call me mama or when we are in front of the damned, Mistress Death or Mrs. Devil. They know that the new people in the underworld, if they heard them, would repeat them and be punished by my husband even more than usual. Natsu is very umm…. Irrational at times. But anyways because you are hearing the story of my life and reading my diary that means you are either my children, husband, or someone I would trust with my life if I was not already dead. Well I say dead but honestly, I'm the Queen of hell. I've been 'dead' for many, many years. Too many to count. Oh well let's start at the beginning. With my lovely mother who, God rest her soul, is in Heaven now. Quite fitting for a woman like her. She was so kind and beautiful. Oh I forgot, its story time. Let's begin.

 _ **LUCY'S P.O.V**_

 _July 7, x776. Heartfilia Konzern_

"Mama! Papa! Let's go eat in the garden with Capricorn-sama and Aquarius-sama!"

"No dear, we can't do that right now. We promised them a break. Remember?"

I looked up to my very handsome father with a pout.

"Layla dear, maybe just this once?"

"No Jude! I never break my promises and I promised them a break!"

"Lucy dear," Jude says as he kneeled down to me daughter "I'm sorry but we cannot do that today. If I ask your mother again she will be very… annoyed with me."

"And you will have another fight, won't you?" I asks with tears in my eyes "I don't want to be the cause of another fight!" She exclaims while running away, dropping the basket of food as she runs.

"Lucy! We won't fight! I promise!" Layla shouted, attempting to get Lucy to come back.

"Layla, she's not going to come back. I will ask Spetto-san if she can find her."

"Okay, Jude. I love you." And with that, and a kiss, she parted with her husband, walking towards the mansion.

"Oh Lucy…" Jude whispered with a sigh as he started towards the servant house.

 _July 1, x777. Heartfilia Konzern._

"Mama how did you get so sick?" I whispered, barely enough for my mother to hear.

"I don't know honey. I honestly don't know."

"You promised me we would be together forever!" Lucy said with malice and volume growing with each word "You said that this was just a cold! You said that the doctor and nurses would be able to take care of you! And look at you now! You are at deaths doorstep and knocking!"

"Lucy calm down. Now." Jude said with warning, just entering the room.

I looked up to my father with more hate and hurt than my father knew I had, and then, I ran. Fast and far.

"Lucy come back!"

"Jude, stop. Tell Lucy I will always look out for her from Heaven? Okay?"

"There is no need to tell her so soon. You're not leaving me yet." Jude said with a tear in his eye

"Yes, I'm afraid you will. Tell her I love her." With tears rolling down her face she fell into her eternal sleep.

"Layla… Layla wake up! The doctors said you shouldn't sleep right now! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Jude screamed shaking his no longer living wife.

"Mama Spetto-san said I should ap-" I suddenly stopped at the sight of her sobbing father "Mama? Are you okay? Papa tell me mamas okay! T-tell m-me"

"I am so, so sorry Lucy. Come here." Jude says holding out his arms for his young daughter

"Papa!" I cry, running into his arms.

"Shhh it's going to be okay. I promise. And a Heartfilia never breaks their promise."

"B-but papa, how can you say it will be okay when it hurts so badly?"

"I know it hurts but I went through it before. It eventually numbs and you can live life normally."

"Okay papa. I believe you."

 _July 7, x777. In the Heartfilia private graveyard, after the funeral_

"Hey mama… I miss you already…. It hurts still but papa says it's going to get better soon. His work is getting more stressful. I can feel it… he's hurting more than me and he's getting angrier...How did you always calm him after a bad day of work? Did you just talk to him or are yo-"

"Lucy come here." The shadow said, interrupting Lucy.

"Yes, Aquarius-sama?" I said, turning around towards Aquarius

"Your mother would have wanted you to have this. But don't let anyone know that you have it. I think only 4 other girls have this type of phone. When you meet these girls, if you do meet them, take the contact numbers from their phone as fast as possible. Sometimes you can buy much less rare numbers from stores. But always be careful. Understood?"

"Yes Aquarius-sama. I understand. This was mama's phone that she used to call you, right?"

"Yes it is. You are a very smart girl. If you are ever hurt don't hesitate to call me. Okay?"

"Okay… I'm going to finish talking to mama... I will be right in to talk to you. Mama said that we had to make a contract."

"Oh you remembered that lesson?"

"Very clearly."

"Good girl. I will see you soon." And with that, Aquarius ran off, practically disappearing.

"Okay mama, it seems like I have to go. I will see you later" I got up and started to walk away, "Goodbye, mama."


	2. AN (sorry guys)

Hey everyone! Miss. Dragon here! I am waiting for my friend to get an account because she REALLY wants to be my beta-reader and i dont wanna be like TO BAD. so anyways im working on a new chapter sorry its taking me so long. Its just im not one of those people who are like 20 chapters ahead i make it chapter by chapter. And ive decided that if it gets 5 reviews per chapter i will add a sneak peak at the bottom. :3 do yalls best! Dragon OUT **IMPORTANT UPDATE** Okay guys turns out my friend probably WONT be able to be my editor, so the possibility, for you guys, is still open. BTW I LOVE commas! Anyways as a Christmas present i updated chapter 1 and i am about to post chapter 2 either later tonight or tomorrow. Wish me good luck in writing it! Thanks. IDK when yall get reviews so ima post another chapter until i get the REAL chapter up. it will direct you BACK to this page. Anyways go re-read chapter one please and tell me what you think! I am trying to make it seem more like a diary and not a story. Well it is a story but you know what i mean. xD :P :3 DRAGON OUT FOR REAL NOW. P.S. I am trying to find a better way to like, sign out so post a review telling me how you think i should sign out. Instead of DRAGON OUT should i do something like 'Love, Miss. DragonHeart' or 'SAYONARA, Miss. DragonHeart.'? anyways tell me what you think IN A REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chap 2

_A/N: Hello my dear readers! Sorry it took me so long to put it out but I was grounded and then as soon as I wasn't anymore my father took over my laptop! How rude! Thanks for reading this and check out the A/N at the bottom!_

 _July 1, x779. Her father's office_

"Hello, papa!" I happily say, walking into the room

"Hello, Lucy. I don't recall requesting your presence." Papa said, looking at his notes.

"You didn't papa, but I figured that sense today is my birthday we might be able to play for a bit, like when mama was alive…"

"What did you say? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" papa screamed at me, standing up and going around his desk.

"Umm it's my birthday and I made you a rice-ball and I was hoping that we might be able to play? It's my 6th birthday…."

"Didn't I tell you to never inter my room or office unless called upon? And what did I say about mentioning your mother?"

"Never to talk about her… I'm sorry papa I will just leave then." I say, turning around, hoping to get out of whatever punishment he is planning.

"Come back here, you little bitch."

I stop in surprise. _He never uses such language. why would he say that?_ Papa grabs my arm, turns me around and starts slapping me on my face and arms "Papa stop it!" I scream

"W-what did you just say?" papa says in between his laughter

"I said stop it. Now.

 _July 7, x779. Her father's office._

"Ugghh!" I scream "father I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I cry

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! YOU NEED SOME FUCKING MANNERS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Father screamed at my face, while slapping it.

 _This is what I get for accidentally interrupting a call? Really? I guess I should've knocked or waited until he called me later today….well it's no wonder why he is so upset, more than usual. It's been two years sense mama died… but I'm only 6 years old and I know mama would approve of this… it even happened on my birthday…._

"Papa mama wouldn't want you to act this way!" I scream, trying to get out of his grip so I can go to my room, the only safe place.

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION YOUR MOTHER?! YOU GOD-DAMNED LITTLE BRAT!" Papa screamed into my face, slapping me more violently.

 _God, if there is one, can you please save me? This hurts so badly…_

"p-papa why is the room going dark…?" and then, everything went dark.

 _Why is it so bright? It was dark when I went to papa's office… oh yeah… umm what's that called… I fainted._

"ughh" I couldn't help but groan.

"Lucy-san, are you awake now?"

"hmm?" I ask, opening my eyes to see Henrietta-san, one of my personal, and not to mention favorite, maids.

"How are you feeling, Lucy-san? Your father called for us and he told us to clean you up again. We heard him scream at you, but we knew that if we opened the door he would fire us, rape the women, and murder our families. So for the sake of everyone, we stayed still, waiting for him to call for us. And honey, after Sarah accidentally walked in on him having a umm… romantical relationship with that…that prostitute we knew he would do the same to us as he did to Sarah. Poor Sarah though, having to give your father her innocence and getting pregnant, he didn't do anything for her. He raped her and murdered everyone she loved. And then he FIRED her! Fired Sarah! Foolish man can't control himself. I honestly thought he would rape you while you slept. "She rambled on, malice slightly growing while she fixed my bandages.

"Henrietta-san how bad was the damage this time?" Lucy asked "and I think I will call Aquarius-sama so if you could fetch me two glasses of water for her and for me. Thank you."

"Well to answer your question," Henrietta began "it was much worse than last time. You were bleeding everywhere and I think he took his belt on you when you fell asleep. You were screaming in pain even after you fainted. I have no clue how you didn't wake up. Honestly he could've partly raped you and touched you inappropriately. I don't know, hon, but if I ever find out and get stronger and more powerful in the business world than him, I will beat him until he can't even THINK about raping women and children."

"No."

"Excuse me miss?"

"I said no. Although I might hate him, I refuse to let you overthrow him. He is still my father."

"Well as it seems I won't be able to get you to help but if I overthrow him you won't have a say. And weren't you about to call Aquarius-san?"

"Oh yes thank you for reminding me! And the water, please?"

"Yes ma'am right away!" Henrietta said while running off.

As I grabbed my phone from my breast pocket, the one on my bra, I started flipping through the numbers. _Ahh Aquarius-sama's number! Found it!_ as the phone started ringing, Henrietta-san ran back in, looking very upset. "What's wrong, Henrietta-san? Oh one second I have Aquarius-sama on the line now. Hello Aquarius-sama! Can you come over to my room? I need to talk to you about something. Thank you." I close the phone, waiting for Henrietta-san to say something

"Oh ma'am, your father wants you again. He was holding a whip when he saw me. I told him that you were very thirsty but would be there shortly."

"Oh no… oh father.." I whisper, my eyes going wide "how could he..? was it the whip he used on Sarah-san?"

"I think so ma'am. Anyways let's get you cleaned up. Aquarius-san can wait until you get back."

"Why would I wait?" Aquarius asked, walking in.

"It took you longer than expected, Aquarius-sama. Anyways you would wait because father summoned me. " I explained

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not." I command, eyes slightly going wide at her comment.

"I said I am going with you, Lucy. You might not want me to but I am going with you. I can stay in the shadows. All you need to do is call my name if he gets too bad. Understood?"

"Well I can see I am getting nowhere with you. So let's go." I say, fixing my hair a bit, then walking out.

"Okay Aquarius-sama now that I have told you everything, you get in as soon as I open the door. He normally doesn't look up until i respond to him." I knock, waiting for him to call me in.

"Come in, Lucy." I hear my father say, sadly, with no love

"Yes papa." I say, ushering Aquarius-sama to enter, while entering myself.

"So Lucy, I hear you have had a.. friend in your room."

"Papa I don't know who you are talking about."

"HENRIETTA IS WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT" Father said, lifting his head and voice

"Father, Henrietta-san is my person maid. She bathes me, dresses me, and when I am sick, feeds me. She is supposed to be in my room at all times, is she not?"

"I thought Henrietta was a common street mongrel. I apologize." My eyes go wide at my father apologizing. "But," he continues "If I ever see her out of your room without a reason, I will murder her. Understood?" my eyes once again go wide, but for a different reason. _Kill… Henrietta-san….how dare he…_

"Father. Henrietta-san was mothers gift to me. You will _not_ threaten her."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, you _will not_ hurt or threaten Henrietta-san."

"Ahh okay that is what you said." Grabbing the bell, he rang. As John-san walked in, papa said, "Bring me Henrietta and my whip. That whore didn't… quell my needs enough."

"Papa! Stop! John-san do _not_ listen to him! That is a command!"

"And this is a command from me! Tie Lucy to a chair, and then bring Henrietta to me with my whip. NOW!"

"Y-yes sir!" John said, with tears in his eyes, he motioned me to a chair at the edge of the office. Meant for me when I am reading in my father's presence. "I will be right back with the rope, whip, and Henrietta, sir."

"Hurry." Papa said, motioning for him to leave

"Y-yes sir!" John said, rushing from the room. When he walked back in I could see Henrietta-san with John-san, curiosity and fear showing in her eyes. "Sir, I bring her back. Here is your whip, sir." John says, giving him the whip and then going to me, he whispered in my ear while tying me. _"young mistress, do not worry about Henrietta. She has been on Birth Control ever sense Sarah-san was raped. She told me to tell you that no matter what happens, she loves you and will always pray for your release."_

" _Thank you, John-san."_ I whisper before he leaves.

"Sir I have finished."

"Ahh okay you may leave." Papa said, dismissing him. "Now," he says, turning his chair towards Henrietta. "You might think this is a little kinky, but I assure you, you will love how this feels. No matter what. Even if you are a virgin. After two minutes that girl who I had… relations with was begging me to go faster and harder and to fuck her till she couldn't walk. **IMPORTANT! LEMONS AHEAD. GO TO OTHER STORY IF YOU WANT TO READ IT!**

A/N: Thanks for reading! With the lemon it is over 2000 words! Without if is just under 1900 words. Thanks everyone! Hope you like it! Anyways this contains the A/N for both stories so I figure I should tell you that it is the first lemon I have ever done. PLEASEEEE review for both! Thanks! Oh and um sorry for leaving you on a cliffy for the lemon! I will do my best to update once a week but no promises! Love you guys! Also, for my amazing reviewers, here are my replies to you guys!

Erzagirl: Here is your next chapter Erza-san! Thanks for reviewing and ENJOY! Sorry it took me so long, hun!

LoneStorm: Hey Ry-sama! My dear Writing Sensei/Writing Senpai, here is the next chapter! I like the Sunshine nickname but you can call me whatever. :3 Anyways i am sooo happy you love the journal format! Also, i got the phone idea from one of the OVAs! I loveee the OVA's and they are pretty cool/funny. You should watch them if you haven't already. xD Thanks for reviewing!

kymberleycool: Here is your next chapter, Kym-san! Thanks for reviewing! Lol enjoy!

-Miss. DragonHeart AKA The Dragon Queen


End file.
